Rose
Rose is a main character and survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in Black Summer, ''first encountered in "Human Flow". She is the leader of her group. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Rose in her pre-apocalypse days, aside from the fact she was married to Patrick and had a daughter, Anna. Post-Apocalypse 'Season 1' '"Human Flow"' Rose is seen with her family attempting to load into the military transports to get them to the stadium, where the evacuation site is located. Rose and Patrick tell Anna to go first and board the vehicle. The soldiers screening the boarders pulled Patrick aside however, because of a wound that appeared on his stomach. Shortly thereafter, zombies began to attack, which forced the trucks to pull out, with the military and the people onboard to escape, while the others had to run for themselves. Patrick and Rose managed to make it to a house. Patrick's condition began to worsen, which led Rose to attempt and search for medicine in the house. While searching the house, Rose heard a noise and called out for Patrick. She soon discovered her husband's undead corpse, who began to chase her. She managed to escape, with him quickly in pursuit. While running, she jumped onto a fence, where she attempted to escape. A man came around the corner and attempted to kill the zombie, eventually doing so with a bullet to the head. Rose leaped down from the fence and embraced the man in a hug as gratitude. Rose and the man continued on towards the stadium, with him introducing himself as Spears. '"Drive"' Rose and Spears made their way to a gated area, protected by soldiers, Spears, a member of the military, attempted to get them in. However, he was unsuccessful. Mass hysteria ensued and the people within the gated area broke free, knocking the guards over. After the crowd dispersed, a few people remained around, Rose and Spears included. Rose told two others they could come with them; Ryan, a deaf survivor, and Lance, who was alone. The four continued on as a group. '"Summer School"' Rose, Spears, Ryan, and Lance managed to locate a school, where they held up in. While attempting to locate a better room to hole up in, Lance and Ryan focused on the music room, where Ryan rested his hands on a drum. Lance began to tap on it, with Ryan feeling the sensation of it. Spears, angered, however, grabbed hold of Lance, yelling at him for making unnecessary noise. Rose, in his defense, pulled Spears off of Lance and told him to calm down. Later, while they were exploring, they heard a small child, the group split up. Ryan and Rose went looking for the child, while Lance and Spears split off to look for a better way out if needed. Ryan and Rose got split up, with Rose being lured into a bathroom by a speaker with a child's voice being voiced over it. Rose attempted to leave the bathroom when she realized she was locked in. Eventually, she managed to break out of it. Rose met up with Spears once more, who had gotten separated from Lance, before finding a group of children in the hallway. They had Ryan on his knees with zip-tied hands and a bag over his head. When Rose negotiated for Ryan to be freed, they told him not to move or else that they would shoot him. However, not knowing Ryan was deaf when the hood was taken off and he saw Rose, he began to walk toward her with a smile. With the deranged child having the order to shoot if he moved, he killed Ryan without a second notice. Rose, distraught over it, tried to help comfort him. Unfortunately, Ryan died, choking on his own blood. Soon thereafter, he reanimated and began to chase Rose and Spears, causing them to escape quickly. They were assisted in their escape by a mysterious man who was standing outside. With his help, the three ran off, before Rose heard a final gunshot. She turned back in horror before Spears tugged her to keep her moving. '"Diner"' Rose, Spears, and the mystery man, known as Earl, walked continuously until Spears collapsed. Rose immediately rushed to his aid, assisting him back up. Earl continued walking, however, for a few more feet before having them come over. Rose questioned what he saw, but then she realized that he was viewing a diner. The three made their way there and hid behind a few vehicles. The three noticed that two zombies had been surrounding the place as if someone was within. Spears attempted to shoot the zombies when there was a struggle between two other men, with one throwing the other out of the diner. This gave Spears the chance to shoot one of them in the head, while the people inside the diner and Earl began bashing the other's skull in. Rose stood back and watched in horror. The group, now a bigger force consisting of Rose, Spears, Earl, William Velez, Ooh "Sun" Kyungsun, Manny, and Carmen. '"Heist"' The group moved through the city in search of guns. One of the members of the group knew where to get some weapons and devised a plan to get there. The group divided themselves, with Spears, Earl, Sun, and Velez going one way, while Rose, Manny, and Carmen went to the front, where they were buzzed in by someone on the other side, operating a camera. The three entered, escorted by a burly guard. Rose was taken to a room to wait for the guard to return, while he took Manny and Carmen to meet his boss. When he returned, he swiftly attempted to rape Rose and only stopped due to a recently conscious Lance telling him to stop. The guard began to step towards Lance to harm him when the power went out. The guard stepped outside to see what was happening. Rose assisted Lance in escaping, as he was in no condition to walk on his own. Upon getting out the door, zombies came and overwhelmed the guard, devouring him, while Rose and Lance ran towards the stairs nearby. Eventually, the two made it out, despite being chased by a horde of zombies. '"The Tunnel"' While escaping, the group rendezvoused once more. Unfortunately, in the panic, Manny had been killed, so rather than the eight that would come together, only seven did. Upon rendezvousing, the group was saved by two soldiers named Bronk and Governale. The two promised to escort them to the stadium while taking a special interest in Spears. The two soldiers told the group to rest. In the dark, while the others were resting, Rose heard a noise and began to move towards it, noticing that Spears and the soldiers were gone. Rose investigated further, gun in hand. Rose caught up to the soldier and Spears, who was in handcuffs. She questioned what they were doing with the two explaining that Spears was not really Spears, but a criminal named Julius James, who had killed the real Spears. However, James claimed that the soldiers were only using him to find "loot" and not send him to prison. Rose, who trusted James, despite being led on to believe his name was Spears, had been through a lot with him. Rose shot both Bronk and Goverale in the head and freed James. The two returned to the rest of the group, where they left the tunnel to head towards the stadium. Earl whistled as they left and soon thereafter a dog came to his side. Earl took off his belt and put it around the dog's collar. He and the dog walked off in the opposite direction of the stadium. Lance, confused, asked where he was going, to no response. Rose stated they needed to keep moving. '"The Stadium"''' With Earl gone, the group now consisting of Rose, James, Velez, Sun, Lance, and Carmen, continued onward toward the stadium, attempting to make it to the final evacuation point. While making their way, more survivors began to come forward and head that way. A few zombies came forward and attempted to attack the others. In one case, a zombie grabbed and bit into a woman, who fired bullets frantically, with many survivors returning fire to kill the zombie and put her out of her misery. However, when the group began to move forward, Carmen realized she was hit and turned before even falling to the ground. A panic broke out, which caused the group to split up and make a break for the stadium on their own. Rose and Velez went their own way, while James, Sun, and Lance stuck together. Rose and Velez fought off several zombies and eventually made it to the stadium entrance. However, Velez had broken his ankle and was starting to become dead weight. While Rose carried Velez up a flight of stairs and eventually met up with Sun and James, the four began to push towards the entrance. In the process, the zombies came closer and closer. James covered them best he could and attempted to help Sun with Velez. Rose made the hard decision to kill Velez to save herself and the others. Rose, James, and Sun made it past a gate, which they closed, and stood in horror and the undead bodies piled up against it. Rose, James, and Sun moved toward the center of the stadium, realizing no one was there. A man appeared coming through another entrance, which sparked the others to take aim, with him doing the same. Another face appeared shortly afterward. Rose looked in joy to see her daughter, Anna. Anna ran in joy to see her mother. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Black Summer Characters Category:Females